Survive the Harsh Winter
by Diamant De Scintillement
Summary: Satine a 13 year old orphan girl has to take care of her twin sisters, Eliza and Lily. They have no money and no food. They try to stay alive if they can. She meets a boy the same age has her named Christian. Can they both survive the harsh winter?
1. Default Chapter

Satine a 13 year old orphan girl has to take care of her twin sisters, Eliza and Lily. They have no money and no food. They try to stay alive if they can. She meets a boy the same age has her named Christian. Can they both survive the harsh winter? ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "Hello. I am Christian." said Christian  
  
"Hello. I am Satine" said Satine nervously  
  
"What is wrong?" asked Christian  
  
"Nothing, I am looking for food for my sisters and I" said Satine this time not as nervously as before.  
  
"It is winter. Where are you going to find food in all this snow?" asked Christian curiously.  
  
"I don't know. We are trying to live on whatever we can find" replied Satine.  
  
"Oh. Well I know I way you and your sisters can stay alive" answered back Christian  
  
"How" inquired Satine  
  
"Simple, I'll meet you here everyday at 9:00pm and I will give you some food" answered Christian  
  
"Ok. Thanks Christian" said Satine  
  
"No problem" said Christian happily ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The very next day..  
  
Satine waited and waited but there was no sign of Christian anywhere. She start to worry but her sisters started to complain.  
  
"Where is Christian?" asked Eliza  
  
"Yeah, where is he?" added Lily  
  
" I don't know" said Satine in worried voice  
  
"That's it I am going on a protest!" said Lily  
  
"You said it sis!" said Eliza  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ So they went on a protest which is driving Satine up the wall, in other works Satine is getting annoyed with their protesting.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. chapter 2

**Survive the Harsh Winter**

**Chapter 2**

"Stop protesting right now!" yelled Satine in an irritated voice.

"But Satine…Christian isn't here yet" said Eliza

"True. Wait! What are you guys protesting anyways?" asked Satine

"We're protesting guys who don't keep their promises" answered Lily

"Yep. Guys who don't keep their promises are the worst!" said Eliza

"Will you two just shut up! Christian will be here. Just wait and see." said Satine as she sat on a rock looking into the forest waiting and hoping for Christian to show.

"Hey Satine. Sorry I'm so late." said Christian as he walked towards Satine. But Eliza and Lily stopped him before he could even take a step.

"Where were you Christian?" asked Lily

"Yeah where were you?" agreed Eliza

"I was at home. Now can I please talk to Satine?" said Christian

"No! You have to get through us first if you wanna talk to Satine!" said Eliza, angrily

"Ok then." said Christine as he pushed Eliza and Lily to the ground and walked to towards Satine. But before he could tap her on the shoulder Eliza kicked him.

"Ow!" yelled Christine.

"Served you right! You can't push girls!" yelled Lily

"Oh? And why not?" asked Christine

**To be continued…**


	3. chapter 3

**Survive the Harsh Winter**

**Chapter 3**

"Leave them alone Christine!" yelled Satine as she ran off into the forest crying.

"Satine! Wait!" yelled Christine as he ran after her.

"For what? For you to be late again and just say sorry? That's not how it works Christine" Satine said in a sobbing voice.

As Christine and Satine talked away about why he was late. Eliza and Lily had there own little "talk".

"This is all your fault Lily!" yelled Eliza

"Mine! How is it my fault?" asked Lily angrily

"If you hadn't gone and made Satine upset this would have never happened!" said Eliza as she pushed Lily.

"Oh my gosh! You just pushed me! You bitch!" yelled Lily as she pushed Eliza back.

"You're the bitch!" Eliza yelled as she went to punch Lily in the face. But before she could do that Satine grabbed her away.

"Eliza, what do you think your doing?" Satine asked.

"Trying to beat up that bitch!" answered Eliza in an angry voice as she tried to wiggle free out of Satine arms.

"Bring it on jackass!" yelled Lily.

"Oh it has already been brought" said Eliza

"Guys, stop this fighting! Christine can you please grab Lily?" said Satine.

"Sure thing." said Christine has he grabbed Lily.

"Ok fine. We'll stop fighting if you guys let us go." said Lily

"Ok. Christine let Lily go." said Satine as she let Eliza go and as Christine let Lily go.

To be continued… 


End file.
